


The Long Game

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Mile High Club, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!Dany, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Dany and Carlos make a bet that spans the entire season.





	1. Mile High Club

The flight to Australia was a long one. Dany was sure he was probably going to have the world record for the number of hours spent on a plane in the near future. Initially, he’d hoped to sit next to Carlos; his boyfriend taking the edge off such a long flight. He was disappointed to find out the Spaniard was on the other side of the plane. Dany did his best to hide his disappointment but Carlos still picked up on it, lending a firm hand on his shoulder and a comforting smile before going to take his seat. 

The Russian looked around him as the plane started to take off. He didn’t know many people in this area of the cabin, meaning he had no one to talk to. He tried to catch Marcus’s eye but the blonde was far too engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone to notice. Dany gave up and resigned himself to the fact that this was going to be a boring flight. He would’ve slept but he needed to keep himself up to avoid jetlag. Instead, he fished his phone out of his bag, dragging his headphones along with it. The table shook slightly as the plane took off. 

He was part-way through the seventh song on his playlist, (Which was definitely not Justin Beiber) when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. Carlos grinned down at him for a second, looking like a lion who had just caught his prey, before slipping the Russian a note and continuing towards the front of the plane. 

Dany frowned at him for a second before reading the note.

Bathroom, 5 minutes.

The Russian's mouth fell open. He gaped and his eyes flicked back to Carlos just as the other man was disappearing into the toilet. Carlos’s eyes were dark and he gave Dany a devilish smirk before disappearing behind the door.

Dany thought his eyes might be popping out of his skill. He swallowed thickly and checked his phone with shaking fingers. These were going to be the longest 5 minutes of his life.

His leg started jiggling impatiently of its own accord. Dany swallowed again growing increasingly aware of the hard on he was now sporting. Suddenly it felt like the whole world was staring at him. 

Dany looked around anxiously, making eye contact with Marcus. He looked away quickly, feeling like the Swede could see straight through him. Dany didn't miss the frown that Marcus shot him from across the aisle. 

It had only been 3 minutes but Dany couldn't take it any longer. He tried to look as normal as possible walking to the toilet. The Russian could feel Marcus staring at the back of his head but he tried to ignore it. 

Knocking on the door, Dany couldn't help but look around again to make sure no one was watching. 

He gasped as Carlos grabbed a fist full of his shirt, yanking him forward with a snort and fulling the door shut behind the two of them. 

Carlos’s mouth was on his in an instant, even in the limited space available. He pushed the taller man against the door and Dany was sure someone outside would have noticed. He wrenched his lips away from his boyfriend.

“Someone will notice…” He panted. Carlos grinned back, hand travelling to the back of Dany’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

“Let them.”

Dany wouldn't admit it but that turned him on more than he was expecting. He groaned, kissing Carlos back just as hard. The Spaniard made an approving sound, moving his hand up to thread his fingers through Dany’s hair. He bit at Carlos’s lips, a low whine being forced out of him. He hoped the people on the other side of the door heard.

Carlos ran his hand down Dany’s chest, starting at his shoulder and making his way down past the Russian’s collar bone to tease his nipple. 

He continued further, letting his fingers bump over Dany’s abs before coming to rest on the hem of his jeans, chest heaving almost as much as the taller man’s. Dany couldn’t help but buck forward, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. 

Dany, impatient as ever, reached for Carlos’s own jeans, popping the button open with little ceremony. 

“In a rush, are we?” Carlos smiled, Dany shooting him an unimpressed but desperate look. Carlos considerd him for a moment before sighing. There was no need for Dany to speak, his boyfriend knew him so well that everything he would way has already crossed Carlos’s mind. 

The Spaniard popped open Dany’s jeans. He made a small noise of relief as the pressure t his cock was lessened. Carlos groaned in his ear, biting softly before hooking a finger under his underwear and pulling both items of clothing down together. Dany had to bite on his lips to keep himself quiet. Although he liked the risk involved, he didn’t want to make the papers. 

“Hurry up…” Dany whined. That made Carlos laugh quietly, breath tickling his ear. 

“Turn around then.” 

Dany did so, feeling Carlos press him against the door. The Russian was sure the people outside could heat how fast his heart was beating. 

“Will you be ok without lube?” Carlos asked. It was a stupid question, really. They both knew Dany could take it. They’d had too many fucks just like this, just out of view and somewhere they shouldn’t. Dany could only grunt in response, screwing his eyes tight shut and thrusting backwards onto Carlos. 

He could almost see the approving smile on the shorter driver’s face as he reached round and pressed two of his fingers into Dany’s mouth. At the same time, Carlos started mouthing at his shoulder, moving back as he pulled his fingers out again. 

Dany tried hard not to make a sound when Carlos began fingering him, he really did. But he couldn’t help the small gasps and squeaks coming out of him as Carlos started thrusting his fingers. He scissored them, both men impatient to get to the good part- not that this wasn’t good already, for Dany at least. Carlos spat on his hand and added a third finger quickly, his thrusts growing harder by the second. 

Not even a minute had gone by before Carlos snapped. He yanked down his own jeans with one hand and took Dany’s chin with the other. He leaned the Russian back so his hips were resting against the door and his head was resting on Carlos’s shoulder. The shorter man wrapped a hand around Dany’s mouth, anticipating how loud he would be. He made eye contact with his boyfriend, asking for permission one last time before thrusting in. 

It was painful at first, it normally was in these situations. Dany held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the initial pain to pass. Carlos was motionless inside him, hips resting against Dany’s ass. His head was pressed into Dany’s neck, muffling his own sounds.

Dany moved his hips back, prompting Carlos to start moving. He growled into Dany’s skin, thrusting forward so hard that Dany almost lost his balance. 

Carlos set up an almost insane pace, not giving Dany time to breath before putting all his might into his thrusts. Dany was grateful for the hand over his mouth, the majority of his cries being successfully muffled. His entire world was now that toilet cubicle, hot breath in his ear and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“I’m not gonna last long…” He heard Carlos growl through gritted teeth. Dany moaned in response from behind his hand, squeezing his ass as best he could in an effort to spur the Spaniard on. 

This almost seemed to make Carlos go insane. He thrust in faster than Dany thought was possible, being tipped so beautifully over the edge when Dany reached a hand behind him and pulled his hair. Dany wasn’t far behind, Carlos’s last few thrusts hitting his prostate dead on. He almost thought his legs would collapse from beneath him. 

The two stayed motionless for a second, Carlos still deep inside the other driver. He panted again, biting softly at Dany’s shoulder before pulling out. 

The cubicle was cramped as they attempted to clear themselves up, no words having to be exchanged between them. Dany almost looked presentable when Carlos grabbed him by the arm and kissed him again.

“Welcome to the mile high club!” He grinned. Dany snorted.

“What makes you think this was my first time?” 

Carlos looked hurt for a second. They’d been dating since they were teenagers so the prospect of Dany having slept with someone else hurt. That was, until Dany broke out into a grin, not able to help himself from giggling.

“That’s not very nice…” Carlos stated. He was met with more giggles. “You’ll have to pay me back for that…” Dany stopped laughing and stared at him for a second.

“Only if you beat me on Sunday.” Carlos raised an eyebrow at that, nodding at the suggestion. 

“May the best man win.” He grinned. Dany smirked, giving Carlos a nod before leaving him along in the cubicle. 

On his way back to his seat, he made eye contact with Marcus. The blonde looked away quickly, face red and flustered. Dany could see him trying to hide the noticeable bump in his jeans. He smirked as he sat down. This was going to be a fun season.


	2. Australia - Carlos ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos wins the first round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for Alex who gave me the idea for this chapter :))))))

Dany closed his eyes, resting his head on the brim of the bath and sighing to himself. He certainly didn’t remember his muscles hurting this much after races last year. Dany frowned slightly, trying to ignore the aching in his arms in legs in favour of turning his attention to how nice the water felt. 

The Russian was the kind of person that liked his water almost scalding. Carlos had complained several times that Dany showered with the water too hot, coming out looking like a pink lobster with steam coming off his shoulders. Dany had laughed, saying that he was a cold blooded animal and the water gave him the energy he needed to survive. Carlos had done his best to recreate that heat for him.

Dany smiled as he remembered that evening, cracking open an eye to gaze absentmindedly at the steam as it rose up from the water. He watched as he wiggled his toes, hearing his joints crack and pop. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” 

Dany jumped, jolted from his thoughts. He hadn’t realised Carlos had been standing in the doorway to his right. His boyfriend smiled at this, letting out one of those little snorts Dany loved so much. As if reading Dany’s mind, he spoke.

“I haven’t been here long, i just got back.” Carlos had stayed out with some of the mechanics and hadn’t expected him to be back until a lot later. Dany nodded, swallowing. 

“Well i’ve definitely been here too long, i look like a prune.” The Russian smiled, making a move to get out of the bathwater. Carlos made a noise of disapproval, raising a hand. The gesture stopped Dany instantly in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“You need to relax, you can stay in there longer, i don’t mind.” He smiled. Dany let out a puff of breath through his nose.

“Now that you’re here, i don’t need the bath to feel relaxed.” There was nothing Carlos could say to that so he only smiled back, a rare moment of peace in his chaotic weekend. 

Dany made a move to get out of the bath again, Carlos grabbing one of the fluffy white hotel towels off the shelf and holding it stretched out for his boyfriend. Dany came closer, inches from Carlos as the Spaniard wrapped the towel around his shoulders. He circled his arms around Dany’s waist, drawing him in even closer and letting his lips brush across the other man’s.

Wet hands running up Carlos’s back, Dany tangled them in his hair, bringing them closer still. Carlos made a small noise, biting softly at the Russian’s lip, hands tightening around his waist further. Dany started to graze his lips across Carlos’s jaw.

It was at this point that Carlos would’ve said something, made some snarky comment about moving things to the bedroom, but he didn’t want to disturb whatever was happening between them. 

Instead, he pulled back, kissing Dany one last time before giving him a light tug in the direction of the door. Dany seemed to get the hint, threading his hand with Carlos’s as the Spaniard’s arms loosened around his waist. 

Dany turned around when he reached the bed, standing so the backs of his knees were brushing the side of the mattress. Carlos came very close, almost so they were nose to nose. He kept one arm secured round Dany’s shoulders while the other snaked around his waist, kissing him again. Dany’s own arms wound round his back, scratching lightly at the tanned skin through Carlos’s t-shirt. 

The Spaniard pushed his boyfriend back slightly, prompting them to sever all physical contact and for Dany to go sprawling out on his back on the mattress beneath him. He and Carlos shared another look before Dany maneuvered himself further up the bed so his legs were no longer dangling off the end. 

Carlos regarded him for a second, sharing a look that held so much more than any amount of words ever could. Still maintaining eye-contact, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the arch of Dany’s foot. He could visibly see the Russian shiver at the touch.

Keeping his movements slow, Carlos pulled himself away, turning his back on his boyfriend in favour of rummaging through his suitcase on top of the dresser. They hadn’t stayed in Australia long so Carlos had barely unpacked. 

He turned back to Dany, face unreadable with a small bottle of lube in hand. Dany watched him closely, a faint frown on his face as he tried to read what Carlos was going to do next. 

The other driver stalked forwards, joining Dany on the bed and helping the Russian to untangle himself from the towel. Carlos blanketed him, pressing his clothed chest against Dany’s bare skin and pressing their lips together. Dany’s hands immediately came up to grip Carlos’s hair while his own hands stayed either side of the other’s body, keeping most of the weight off Dany. 

The taller driver whined in frustration when Carlos pulled away once again. But his noise soon turned to pleasure as Carlos started to shed his clothing, shirt first before unbuttoning his jeans. 

Dany couldn’t help but squirm in anticipation of skin-on-skin contact. 

Carlos blanketed the other man, letting out a quiet moan at the physical contact. Dany was burning beneath him, arms flying up to pull Carlos closer while squirming at the same time.

Dany ran the tip of his tongue over Carlos’s lips, begging to deepen the kiss. The Spaniard obliged, hands running up Dany’s flank before opening his mouth up to the taller driver. 

When his hand reached the top of Dany’s ribs, Carlos moved it away. He reached for the lube and the loud noise of the bottle uncapping caught Dany’s attention. 

Carlos pulled back until he was resting his forehead against Dany. He drew his arm back into his body, bringing the lube with him. Dany expected him to move away, to put some on his own fingers and to spread Dany’s ass wide. Carlos was a fucking God with his fingers and Dany had been looking forward to this for a while.

Instead, Carlos slicked up his fingers and reached behind himself, back arching slightly with the movement. Dany watched his expression as Carlos ran a finger over his hole and all thoughts of being fucked by the Spaniard flew out of his mind. 

It was rare for things to be the other way around, not that Dany minded this however. It made the moments he got to fuck Carlos all the more enjoyable.

Carlos kissed Dany, fucking himself on two fingers now. He rocked forward, hips grinding against the Russian's. Dany groaned into his mouth, trying to get a hold of himself and stop him coming there and then.

His boyfriend seemed to notice his impatience and smirked at him. Carlos pulled away, sitting upright on Dany’s thighs. He ran a hand down Dany’s chest slowly, causing the Russian to shiver. When he got to Dany’s groin, he took his cock in hand before moving forward and seating himself on it. 

They groaned in unison, Carlos on his knees and leaning forward to kiss Dany again. He controlled the pace, fucking himself on Dany’s cock at a leisurely pace. 

The Russian tugged at Carlos’s hair, not being able to resist the noises coming from his boyfriend. He loved running his hands through Carlos’s hair. There was something so calming about the feeling of it between his fingers. 

Now, he was focusing on the sensation and trying desperately not to come too soon. Carlos seemed to sense this, speeding up and making it all the more challenging for Dany to control himself. 

Just as he thought he was about to come, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Carlos moved up until only the tip of Dany’s cock was inside of him. He placed a hand at the base of the Russian's cock, stopping him.

Dany grunted, cracking open an eye to look at his boyfriend. Carlos grinned down at him, panting and looking triumphant.

“I told you you'd pay for what you said on the plane.” He smiled. Dany sighed inwardly.

“It was just a fucking joke! Now let me come!” 

Carlos shook his head. Instead, he used his other hand to jerk himself off, ass twitching around Dany’s cock as he came. 

He closed his eyes and threw his head back with a silent moan. Dany would've come from that sight alone if it wasn't for Carlos’s hand around him.

It took Carlos a moment to come back to realist and when he did, he got off Dany and for a moment the Russian panicked, thinking Carlos would just leave him there. Carlos laughed at the look on his face. 

He lowered himself until his mouth was close to Dany’s cock, breath ghosting over the tip and making Dany’s toes curl.

“Am I not merciful?” He grinned, not expecting a reply before ducking down his head and taking Dany into his mouth. 

Dany made a strangled noise. Carlos didn't even try to tease him. He knew what Dany liked and he used his extensive knowledge to his advantage. Dany was coming within seconds, Carlos swallowing it all.

He looked up at Dany through his lashes, smirking around Dany’s cock. 

Carlos pulled off with a soft pop, moving back to blanketing Dany.

“Your punishment is now complete.” He stated pressing a kiss to Dany’s nose. The Russian was too exhausted to reply. 

“Maybe you can do something about it after the next race?” It seemed like more of a question and even in his post-sex daze, Dany could hear the uncertainty in his voice.   
He nodded, acting reassuring with a smile. Dany leaned up and pressed a kiss to Carlos’s chin. 

“I'll have to beat you on track first.”


	3. China- Carlos ahead

“Suck me off.” Carlos breathed into his ear, making Dany jump. He was on his way to the race debrief and he already expected Carlos to be there.

Not slowing their pace, the Spaniard took Dany’s elbow and steered him off to the side of the paddock, to the side of the Toro Rosso motorhome and behind some tyres. Although the spot was relatively quiet, Dany couldn’t help but feel slightly vulnerable and exposed. 

Carlos turned and shot Dany a predatory grin which the Russian returned. 

“Couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel?” He teased, Carlos only snorted at him in reply. 

Dany sank to his knees, race suit pooling around his waist as he tied the arms together to stop it falling down further. He looked up at Carlos through his lashes and noticed the other driver gazing down at him in wonder. Even though they’d been dating for several years now, the sight of Dany on his knees in front of him never failed to take Carlos’s breath away. 

The Russian smiled up at him, an easy silence settling between the two of them as Dany stretched up and reached for the zip of Carlos’s race suit. He pulled it down slowly, teasing his boyfriend. The smile turned into a slightly evil grin as he pulled the zip down to the same height as his face. 

He kissed Carlos’s stomach through the nomex, the layer being thin enough that Carlos shivered at the touch. Dany flicked his eyes up to Carlos’s face as he pulled the zip over the significant bulge in his pants, the Spaniard sighing as the restricting material was removed. 

Dany didn’t stop mouthing at Carlos through the fireproof underwear, mouth grazing the tip of Carlos’s dick and making his legs go weak at the sensation.

“Stop teasing…” Carlos growled, trying not to be too loud out of fear of being caught. Dany almost denied his request. Almost. Then he remembered that since Carlos had finished ahead today, he was the one who got to decide things. Reluctantly, he stopped his teasing and pulled Carlos’s race suit and underwear down further to reveal his cock. 

The other driver hissed as it sprang free, hands threading themselves into Dany’s short hair and pulling slightly with the effort to not touch himself, to let Dany do all the work. 

Dany grinned, moving forward to run his tongue down the underside of his cock, Carlos’s hands tugging at his hair in encouragement. He hummed contentedly when he saw Carlos’s legs shake visibly, hands becoming tighter. 

He looked up at him through his lashes, moving back slightly so he could put his boyfriend’s entire length in his mouth. Carlos let out a small puff of air, hips twitching forward as he tried to control himself. His hands pressed into Dany’s hair, prompting him to take Carlos deeper. Dany hollowed out his cheeks, starting to bob his head up and down. He could tell this wasn’t going to last long.

Carlos had to hold onto the tyres with one hand for support, biting his own lip to try and muffle the sounds he couldn’t help but make. 

“Dany…” He muttered, pulling back slightly. Dany supposed that was his warning. He hummed, conveying his understanding and pulling at Carlos’s hips to pull him back. Dany’s humming seemed to be the thing that pushed Carlos over the edge.

He grunted, hips stuttering as Dany took Carlos in his mouth completely. Carlos had to jam his fist in his mouth to stop himself being heard. 

Dany smirked to himself as he licked the remaining come off Carlos’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

The Russian moved back slightly, taking in Carlos’s debauched form above him. The other driver seemed to need a moment to catch his breath and Dany was more than happy to wait. Carlos looked down at him, panting with a smile before bending down and pressing a kiss to Dany’s head.

He pulled his race suit back up, Dany getting to his feet and helping him with the zip. 

“I fucking love you.” Carlos breathed out, pulling Dany in for a quick kiss.

“I know.” Dany grinned.


	4. Bahrain - Dany ahead

“Hmm… my first time ahead of you this year… what shall i get you to do?” Dany didn’t expect an answer, not that Carlos could give one. Dany had made good use of one if his socks, stuffing it in Carlos’s mouth as soon as the Spaniard had knelt down, stripped of all his clothing, in the centre of the hotel room. 

Carlos only whimpered in response, neglected cock hanging thickly between his thighs. Dany loved seeing him like this, ready and aching, completely under the Russian’s control. He loved the way the sweat from the race clung to Carlos’s shoulder blades, the way his hair stuck up despite Dany not having laid a hand on him yet. (Apart from putting the sock in his mouth)

Dany ran a finger over Carlos’s collar bone, the brunette’s eyes following every movement. It was very rare for him to give up control, to let Dany take the lead; yet here he was, trusting himself completely to his boyfriend. 

He squirmed slightly, not liking the fact that he was the only one unclothed. Dany frowned, tapping his cheek as a warning to stay still. The Russian wasn’t one to do things half-assed and if Dany said he was going to take control, you better let him. Not that Carlos minded, sometimes it was nice to let someone else take the reigns for a while. 

“Hands and knees.” Carlos dropped without a word, head hanging low and hair falling into his eyes. 

Dany took a moment to admire the expanse of Carlos’s back; the tanned skin and broad shoulders, muscles most people don’t even know about, let alone have. He smirked at the whine Carlos let out, impatient and not in the mood to be teased. 

“Patience is a virtue…” Dany drawled with a smirk, light tap on the Spaniard’s ass getting Carlos to arch his back. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to control his urges and stop himself going completely mad. He focused on his own quick breathing, trying to block out the insane lust Dany was making him feel. 

Since he was trying his best to ignore the Russian, he didn’t notice how Dany moved to kneel behind him, he didn’t notice the small grunt he made as he bent down, muscles aching from the race, he didn’t notice Dany’s breath over his ass until it was too late. 

Carlos made a strangled noise as Dany’s tongue ventured out and licked a stripe over his ass. He recoiled at first, the sensations almost too much to handle before he let out a breath through his nose, pushing his ass back into Dany’s mouth. He let out a moan, sounds muffled by the sock still in his mouth. His arms shook with an effort to keep himself upright.

Seemingly not wanting him to move anymore, Dany’s hands gripped the Spaniard’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, restricting any movement and freedom Carlos had had for a brief moment. 

He drew Carlos’s hips in closer, tongue pressing inside the tight ring of muscle for a moment before withdrawing just as quickly. Carlos let out a low whine at the teasing movements. 

“If you don’t stop making those noises,” Dany’s voice was barely above a whisper and Carlos had to strain to hear him. “I won’t take the sock out of your mouth.” He punctuated the sentence with a kiss to Carlos’s ass cheek, surprisingly gentle and tender. 

When he was satisfied, Dany continued on with his quest of opening Carlos up with his tongue. Looking at the wet state Carlos’s ass was in now, Dany reasoned he could probably fuck his boyfriend with his spit alone. That thought spurred him on and he didn’t complete his quest until Carlos’s ass was positively dripping with his spit.

He deliberated for a moment on if Carlos had been good enough for Dany to remove the gag. He smiled to himself and decided to leave it in for a bit longer. 

Dany moved back, straightening his back and reaching forward to push two of his fingers past Carlos’s lips and into his mouth, gag still in place. Carlos made a small noise initially, mouth invaded by another foreign object, before sucking happily on his boyfriend’s fingers. 

When Dany was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, moving behind Carlos again before pushing one of them into his ass with little warning. The Spaniard squeaked in surprise, ass clenching around the digit. Dany didn’t move it until he relaxed again, giving Carlos time to get used to it as he worked it in deeper and deeper. He was planning on being a little rougher but figured it was best that Carlos was prepared, working him up slowly for the optimal finish. 

The moment his finger was completely inside Carlos, he started to withdraw it again, smiling to himself as he watched his boyfriend’s toes curl. He added another finger and his smile grew wider when he heard Carlos try to control his squeak. 

He curled his fingers up in an effort to find the Spaniard’s prostate and felt a small victory when his digits brushed over it. Carlos couldn’t control the sounds that left his mouth this time, arms trembling before eventually collapsing and sending the other driver face first into the floor. 

It was then that Dany knew he was ready. He coaxed Carlos back up onto his arms, resting on his elbows, before removing the sock from his mouth. Carlos gaped up at him before Dany drew him in for a kiss. The Spaniard immediately yielded and gave Dany’s tongue access to his mouth. His boyfriend growled in approval before pulling back. 

He wasted little time in moving back behind Carlos again, grabbing his hips roughly to move him into position, before pressing inside. 

Carlos let out a string of sounds as Dany set up a punishing pace, not giving Carlos time to adjust to the length inside of him. Dany was pleased he’d waited this long before taking out the gag and hearing all the noises Carlos was making, the moans all the more louder because of the time spent quieted. 

Dany thrust into him with such force that Carlos was sure he’d get rug burn. In Fact, he’d definitely been fucked halfway across the hotel room carpet, Dany pushing him forward a few inches with every thrust. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for the second time that evening, this time to focus on the sensations instead of to block them out. More than anything he concentrated on how Dany’s cock was able to hit his prostate dead on every time. 

Somewhere in his lust-filled mind, Carlos recognised Dany hauling him up so he was on his knees, back pressed into the Russian’s chest. He slowed his thrusts slightly so the two of them could keep balance, one hand traveling to Carlos’s neglected cock.

Carlos was ashamed to say how quick he came at the joint stimulation, probably waking most of the hotel, if not the entirety of Bahrain up with his cry. 

The spasming of his ass triggered Dany’s own release, coming with a grunt right next to Carlos’s ear. It took all his might not to overbalance and send the two of them tumbling onto the floor. 

They stayed like that for what felt like a lifetime, Carlos’s head resting back on Dany’s shoulder so his throat was exposed. 

“Maybe i should let you do this more often.”


	5. Russia - Carlos ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos never forgot about Dany's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most of this was written on my ipad so sorry for any mistakes :/

Carlos finished ahead of Dany in Russia and he wanted to try and make… a lasting impression, being Dany’s home race and all. 

The moment Dany open the door, Carlos’s lips were on his, pulling Dany into the room and shutting the door firmly behind them. He pressed the Russian up against it, drawing a whine out of him from the unexpected onslaught. 

Carlos bit at Dany’s lips, panting. Dany whimpered again, throwing his head back against the door with a thud. The shorter man took the opportunity to suck a bruise onto Dany’s throat. Feeling daring, he put it somewhere difficult to cover up. The next race wasn’t for a few weeks so it would be almost unnoticeable by the time it came to the race in Spain. 

Dany felt like his knees were going to give out from under him. Carlos could probably tell by the way the Russian’s legs were shaking, clinging onto Carlos like he was a life line. He snorted, pulling Dany away from the wall and giving him a little shove onto the bed. 

Instead of joining him, Carlos just smirked, moving to lean against the chest of drawers opposite the bed. 

Dany stared back in confusion, not understanding the predatory glint in Carlos’s eyes. Dany suddenly found himself feeling extremely self-conscious, not quite knowing what to do with his limbs. 

“What are you doing?” He tried to make himself sound annoyed but he knew it must have come off as apprehensive and vulnerable. He cringed at himself internally as the smirk on Carlos’s face grew. 

“Waiting for the main attraction.” 

That just made Dany even more confused. Carlos must have noticed because he shot Dany a reassuring smile. 

They slipped into a nervous silence after that, Dany trying desperately not to fidget. Was Carlos waiting for him to do something? He couldn’t help but feel like he was letting his boyfriend down somehow. Carlos glanced at his phone before speaking again. 

“Do you remember,” He began cautiously. “A few years ago when we spoke about new things we wanted to try? In the bedroom?” He prompted after a few seconds. Dany nodded, still not understanding what he was getting at. “You told me about a certain driver you once had a dream about. A dream about the three of us.” 

Fuck. Now Dany knew. It was his first season in F1 and he’d managed to get half way through the year before having a dream about himself, Carlos and Daniel Ricciardo. He’d been incredibly embarrassed at first, distancing himself from Carlos out of some misplaced sense of guilt before finally coming clean. Carlos had laughed, told him it was ok and that he found Dany’s account of the dream… incredibly hot. 

A knock at the door drew Dany out of his thoughts. He looked at Carlos to see the spaniard grinning back devilishly. Dany blushed so hard his entire body must have been the colour of a tomato. 

“Anyone home?” Dan called from the other side of the door. Carlos broke eye-contact with Dany to open it. 

Dan sauntered in, the irremovable smile he always had plastered on his face. He looked at carlos first and then at Dany, almost as if he was reading the situation. The Australian looked back at Carlos once more before turning his full attention on Dany.

“I heard,” Dany had to concentrate to hear him whisper as Dan took slow and careful steps towards the bed. “That you’ve been having dreams about me.” Dany nodded even though there was no need to. “You never cease to amaze me, do you know that? Carlos’s cock evidently isn’t enough for you, is it?” Dany shook his head, swallowing hard. “What happened in these dreams of yours?” 

Dany didn’t know if he could speak. He looked from Carlos to Dan and back again, trying to convey that fact. Dan just cocked his head and waited, Carlos saying nothing. They needed him to speak, they needed to know this was ok before they moved further. Dany licked his lips, mouth dry.

“I-I dreamt…” He trailed off, it was rare that he’d feel this vulnerable. “I had a dream you were fucking me… both of you… at the same time.” Dan smiled and Dany didn’t need to look down to see the bulge in his jeans. He got to the edge of the bed and then stopped, fingers grazing Dany’s bare ankle which was hanging over the end. 

“Well tonight i’m gonna make all your dreams come true.” Dan put on an American accent, grinning down at Dany and making both the other men smile. Dany was glad he’d dreamt about Dan of all people, the Australian had a talent for making people feel at ease. 

He joined Dany on the bed, blanketing his body and pushing the Russian back into the pillows. Dan pressed his lips against the other driver’s, taking Dany opening his mouth as a sign to proceed. Getting lost in the kiss, Dany let out a low whine, not noticing that Carlos was on the bed until he felt his teammate ran his fingers over Dany’s jaw. 

Carlos pulled Dany’s face away from the Australian, replacing his lips with his own. He pressed his fingers into Dany’s jaw, prompting him to open his mouth slightly wider for the Spaniard. Dan took the opportunity to start taking off clothes. He started with his own t-shirt before hooking his fingers under Dany’s and lifting it over his head, pressing a kiss to the newly revealed skin on his shoulder. He did the same with Carlos, biting down slightly so Dany could see the little indentations of his teeth when he pulled away. 

“Who's starting off?” Carlos asked. It took Dany a moment to get what he meant. He waited for Dan to reply, lips hovering over Dany’s. 

“You can.” Dan stated firmly after some deliberation. Carlos nodded before latching his lips onto Dany’s neck, earning a whine from the other driver. The Spaniard trailed his lips down to Dany's collar bone, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin before dipping lower. 

Carlos trailed kisses down Dany's torso, not playing much attention to his nipples since he knew they weren't particularly sensitive. Dan took the opportunity to go back to kissing the Russian, slipping his tongue inside Dany's mouth and forcing a small moan from the other driver. 

When Carlos got to his boyfriend’s jeans, he cast his eyes back up for a second, taking in the sight before him before sliding them down Dany's legs. Dany let out a gasp as Carlos pulled his underwear down at the same time, exposing his cock to the cool air.

Dan reattached his lips onto Dany's neck, freeing the other driver’s mouth to moan as Carlos licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Dany felt like he could have come right then and there from the combined feeling of that and Dan sucking a deep purple bruise on his neck in a place that would be impossible to hide.

It was almost as it Carlos could sense how flustered he was making Dany, moving away and smirking at the pitiful whine the Russian let out.

He gave Dany's legs a little push, prompting Dany to move them out wider so Carlos could settle in between, he drew them up so his knees were bent and his feet were flat on the bed.

Still smirking at his teammate’s flustered expression, Carlos sucked on his own finger for a moment before bringing it down to Dany's twitching hole. The Russian let out a whimper as Carlos pressed against the tight ring of muscle, tensing up before letting him in so Carlos could slide his finger in and out with relative ease. 

When he was satisfied, Carlos added a second finger, humming in approval as Dany stretched to accommodate him. He curled his fingers up, almost brushing the other man's prostate as he added a third finger. 

Carlos pulled his fingers out, Dany almost crying out at the loss, before moving up the bed, shuffling out of his jeans and lining his cock up with the now slightly looser hole. The head of his cock brushed over Dany's ass and the taller driver thrust backwards in an effort to impale himself. Carlos was almost up to the hilt by the time Dan reacted, arm hooking around his chest in an effort to keep him still. 

They both groaned, Dany feeling so tight around Carlos’s cock. He closed his eyes for a second before thrusting in and out slowly, giving Dany time to get used to the stretch. He then bottomed out and stilled, Dany whining at the loss of friction. 

Dan took that as his signal to get up, pushing his own pair of jeans now to reveal a lengthy cock. He was longer than Carlos, not by much, but not as thick. Dany made another noise in anticipation as Dan came back and positioned himself under the Russian, the momentarily friction causing Carlos to brush his prostate and sent him into a world of need. 

It was a lot harder to take Dan, not having been used to the stretch before. He pushed in steadily, trusting in as far as he could after some time. Both cocks were motionless inside him, giving Dany time to adjust. He could see the way Carlos's muscles were tense, using a lot of energy to hold himself back and stop himself mindlessly rutting into the wet heat below him. 

After some time, Dany relaxed enough for the two of them to start thrusting in, slowly at first before speeding up. The feeling of having two cocks in his ass was mind blowing to Dany, filling him up in ways he didn't think were possible. 

Although they weren't fucking him anywhere near the speed he was used to because of the angle they were at, Dany could feel his orgasm beginning to build. He didn't know if it was from the stimulation to his prostate or from the fact that the two people he found most attractive were recreating a wet dream he once had.

“I'm…” Dany never got to finish his sentence, his climax somewhat sneaking up on him then hitting him like a truck. He screamed with his release, probably waking up most of the hotel but he didn't care. 

Dan and Carlos fucked him through it for a few moments, prolonging the feeling of bliss before they came crashing down as well, the twitching of a Dany's ass setting off a chain reaction. 

Carlos collapsed on Dany's chest, Dan behind him letting out a puff of air as he was squashed.

“Sorry…” Carlos muttered, pulling out and rolling to the side so Dan could breathe again. The Australian also pulled out, making Dany already miss the feeling of being filled as he moved to lie between the two of them. 

“Better than your dream?” Dan asked.

He just got a humph in reply, Dany too fucked out to talk. 

“Consider this your punishment for coming second.” Carlos let out breathlessly, grinning and leaning over to kiss Dany


	6. Spain - Carlos ahead

“Ahead of you again, Loser!” Carlos exclaimed, sauntering into their hotel room and doing the Usain Bolt sign. It was the early hours of the morning and Dany had left Carlos to celebrate his home race alone, preferring to sit in bed with a good book. The Spaniard entered the room, hair a mess and shirt undone, exposing the toned muscle underneath. He had a bottle of something resembling tequila in his hand. 

Dany looked up and smiled at him over the top of his book. He didn’t take the comment personally. Carlos grinned at him, taking a swig from the bottle and setting it down on the first flat surface he came across. 

“That means you get to do whatever i want.” He walked forward, trying to look seductive but stumbled slightly. Dany snorted, putting the book down and giving his drunk boyfriend his full attention.

“What would you like me to do, oh mighty King Carlos?” He asked. Carlos frowned.

“Don’t mock me.” Dany thought he looked just like the Grumpy Cat. He held his hands up in defence. That seemed to satisfy Carlos and he continued. “I want you to suck me off.” Dany cocked an eyebrow.

“Well,” He said, considering the request. “You should probably get on the bed because otherwise I'm scared you'll fall over or something.” Carlos snorted.

He made the extra few steps to the bed successfully, flinging himself onto the mattress and narrowly missing crushing his boyfriend’s balls with his elbow. Carlos smirked at Dany again, hair falling into his eyes.

Dany maneuvered himself so he was sitting on top of the covers with Carlos, the Spaniard propping himself up on his elbows next to him. Dany curled his fingers around the material still hanging on his boyfriend’s shoulders, sliding it down his arms as he pressed his lips against Carlos’s.

It was a moment before Carlos responded, the alcohol in his system slowing down his normally lightening reaction times. He kissed back, groaning slightly. Dany tugged with his other hand which was on the back of Carlos's neck, prompting the Spaniard to sit upright so Dany could take his shirt off. 

“Good boy.” The Russian praised, detaching his lips from Carlos's for just a moment. The fact that he was able to put his lips straight back in his boyfriend's meant that he got to feel Carlos moan at the praise. He'd known for some time that the brunette had a praise kink but had never confronted him about it.

Carlos's hands groped blindly at Dany's shirt, trying to get it off. The other driver just snorted, enjoying seeing the normally graceful Spaniard completely out of it. 

“I think we should just stick to undressing you for now, yes?” Dany asked with an amused smirk. Carlos frowned as he considered the proposal.

“What about you?” 

“I didn't finish ahead today.” Dany smiled, pressing a kiss to the spot in between Carlos's eyebrows that scrunched up when he frowned. In truth, he didn't want to tell his boyfriend he’d jerked off 20 minutes before in the bathroom, thinking about the brunette’s cock in his ass. He hadn't expected Carlos to come back for another few hours so he thought he might as well make the most of the free time.

Carlos hummed in agreement and gave in, earning another smile from Dany. He kissed the Russian again, pressing his tongue against his boyfriend's lips. Dany tasted the alcohol on Carlos’s mouth, letting out a puff of breath in amusement before pulling back. 

He pushed Carlos back down onto the sheets, the Spaniard’s arms collapsing from beneath him. Dany took a moment to look at his boyfriend, already breathless with his hair a mess even though his jeans were still on. Dany couldn’t help but smirk at the sight, moving away to unbuckle the other man’s belt. 

Carlos let out a groan as the pressure against his cock was released, Dany making quick work of his jeans and already dragging them down his thighs along with his underwear. 

“Like what you see?” Carlos bit out, lifting his hips up so Dany could get his jeans off completely. Dany raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that Carlos just wanted the compliment. Most nights, he would have made Carlos work a bit harder to get that kind of praise but tonight he really couldn’t bring himself to tease the Spaniard. 

“I always like what i see.” Dany’s eyes got darker as he threw the jeans across the room. “You’re always so good for me and i never get tired of seeing your pretty little cock.” While Carlos was by no means little, he felt his chest swell with the praise. 

Dany smirked at him again, dropping so his lips were tantalisingly close to the head of Carlos’s cock. Carlos swore he could feel his breath, making him curl his toes in anticipation. His hips twitched, jutting forward slightly with impatience as Dany didn’t make a move.

“So eager.” Dany commented, moving his hands to keep Carlos’s hips pressed against the duvet, effectively trapping him.

“I came ahead today, you’re not supposed to tease.” Carlos gasped out, probably sounding a lot more desperate than he meant. Dany just looked at him, eyes almost closed as he pondered the statement. Seeming to have made up his mind, Dany hummed.

He brought his head forward, lips brushing over the tip of Carlos’s cock before pulling away. Carlos’s whine turned into a groan as Dany licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, from balls to tip. The Spaniard tried to thrust forward into Dany’s mouth, causing the other driver to tighten his grip considerably.

Carlos grunted, imagining the bruises that would be there in the morning as Dany took the tip of his cock into his mouth. He chuckled at the noises coming from Carlos, the vibrations only adding to the feeling. 

Seemingly giving up on teasing, Dany took Carlos further, to the back of his throat and hollowing out his cheeks. Carlos had an iron grip on the sheets, knuckles turning white as he tried not to thrust up into Dany’s mouth.

Dany set up a teasing pace, fast enough to start building up his orgasm but just slow enough that he could never reach it. Carlos made a pathetic sound.

“Need you to go faster.” Were the only words he could manage, barely coming out as a whisper. Dany seemed to hear though. He looked up at Carlos through his lashes for a moment before pulling off.

“You’ve been so good for me, maybe i’ll let you set the pace.” He smirked as Carlos made another noise. Within moments, Carlos had one hand on Dany’s head, tangling in his short hair as all restriction to his hips was removed. 

Carlos knew he was probably going a bit rough, the alcohol meaning he didn’t quite have the coordination he normally possessed, but that didn’t seem to deter Dany. 

He happily went back to sucking Carlos’s cock, allowing him to thrust up into his mouth as his head was pushed down further. The Spaniard groaned at the feeling, cock twitching.

“I’m almost-...” Carlos trailed off. Dany hummed in satisfaction, encouraging Carlos to continue. 

Carlos get out a groan with his release, pushing Dany’s head down even further as his hips stuttered. Dany took it all, making Carlos groan even louder before he collapsed backwards, going completely limp under Dany. 

After taking a moment to get his breath back, Dany crawled up the bed and pulled the covers from underneath them, wrapping them around himself and Carlos.

He head Carlos’s heavy breath. 

“You jerked off in the toilet before i arrived, didn’t you?”


	7. Monaco - Carlos ahead

Carlos wouldn’t liked to have admitted it but, Dany had pissed him off slightly- messaging him to come down to the harbour in the middle of the night. The Spaniard had tried to ask for further details, tried to get him to wait until the morning but Dany had insisted.   
So there he was, leaning against the wall and watching the scarce flickering lights of the yachts still on the water at this late hour. Being almost a week after the race, most of the spectators had made their way home, Monaco much less crowded than it had been previously. Carlos was somewhat relieved, it gave him a chance to relax, to walk around the city without being approached.   
He’d been leaning up against the wall for almost 10 minutes and Dany was still nowhere to be found. Carlos shifted impatiently, annoyed that the Russian hadn’t just invited him back to his apartment. He’d been staying in a hotel all week, keeping up appearances since he was here with a few mechanics. Carlos had expected Dany to invite his boyfriend round at least once in this time, it being rare to both have the same days off in a place like this.   
Carlos wrapped the jacket tighter around himself, the sun having set long ago so offering little warmth. He wore a small frown on his face, a crease appearing in between his eyebrows. He turned on his heel to leave, now even more pissed that Dany had stood him up.   
He stopped abruptly halfway through his turn, eyes catching movement on the water slightly to his left. Carlos stayed rigid as he took in the sight, the yacht coming closer and closer until it almost brushed up against the wall. The Spaniard’s eyes darted around, wide as he tried to located the driver.   
It was then that Dany came out onto the deck closest to Carlos, a rose in his mouth wearing a crisp white shirt with more buttons left open that necessary. The Spaniard relaxed immediately when he was his boyfriend, most of his anger disappearing on the spot. He just gaped at Dany, wondering how he’d managed to pull a fucking yacht out of his ass.   
Dany smirked, raising an eyebrow at Carlos and prompting him to come aboard. Carlos broke eye contact with him, looking at the wall for a moment before easily climbing onto it and hopping onto the deck.   
It was only then that he noticed the rest of the boat. There were candles on almost every flat surface, some on the floor as well, giving off a range of different aromas (He knew Dany had a thing for scented candles but this was an entirely new level). They gave off a dim light, illuminating the centre of the room where there was a cream sofa and a glass coffee table.   
Dany took the rose from between his teeth and bowed, holding the flower out for Carlos to take. He chuckled lightly and accepted it without hesitation.  
“What is all this for?” Carlos asked in amazement. Dany drew level with him once again, a small smirk on his lips.   
“Since when is being romantic a crime?” He sidestepped, leading Carlos over to the sofa underneath the top deck. “And i do believe you came ahead of me last weekend… It was Monaco afterall so i thought you deserved something special…” He looked over his shoulder at Carlos and shot him a smile so genuine that the Spaniard could almost feel his insides turn to butter. “First of all you get to sit here and relax while i take us out of the harbour....” He trailed off, handing Carlos a wine glass already filled.   
He guided the Spaniard until he was sitting, leaning back on the sofa and completely relaxed. Dany placed a small kiss on his lips, so tender as he pulled away to go and steer the yacht. He hesitated for a second, looking at Carlos again to make sure he was ok before going to the front of the deck and taking the wheel.   
Carlos smiled to himself, gazing down at his wine as the engine coughed into life, so much quieter than an F1 car but still noticeable in the silence. He watched as the buildings of Monaco began to get smaller, Dany speeding them out of the harbour and into the open water until he could only make out the lights in the darkness, not the shapes of the buildings.   
He hummed contently to himself and stood, leaving his glass on the table and sauntering over to Dany. The Russian looked completely relaxed, only tensing for a second as Carlos wrapped his arms around Dany’s waist from behind. He leaned back into Carlos’s arms, letting out a small puff of breath.   
The stood in a comfortable silence for some time until Dany decided they were far enough out. Now no one could see them, even if they had a long-range camera. He switched the motor off and leaned his head back to rest on Carlos’s shoulder, a contented sigh leaving his lips.  
After a moment, he opened his eyes and smiled up at the Spaniard.  
“Let’s go and sit down.” Carlos returned the smile and nodded, lacing his fingers with Dany’s as they walked back together.   
While Carlos sat down, Dany poured his own glass of wine before joining him, sitting so close they were practically joined at the hip and leaning his arm on the sofa behind Carlos’s head.   
“Where did you get the boat?” Carlos asked, taking a sip of his drink. Dany wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Carlos gasped and hit him lightly. “I hope you didn’t snog anyone to get this!” Dany full on laughed at that, as if the idea of him kissing someone was hilarious.  
“No i rented it from this old woman in villefranche, i have it for the rest of the week.” Carlos hummed in acknowledgement and drank the rest of his wine in one go, causing Dany to quirk an eyebrow at him.   
“Maybe you can snog me instead?” Carlos suggested.   
Dany smirked, eyebrow falling to it’s previous position before he attached his lips to Carlos’s. He was surprised at how softly Dany kissed him at first, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he tasted the slight alcohol on his breath. Carlos breathed deeply, taking in Dany’s inviting scent and completely surrounding himself in his boyfriend.  
The Spaniard threaded a hand through Dany’s hair, pulling him closer before deciding that it still wasn’t close enough and straddling the other driver. Dany’s hands came down to clutch at his thighs, keeping Carlos in place as he took control of the kiss with his new elevated position.   
Carlos moved a hand down from Dany’s hair, trailing it across his neck before bringing it to rest on his chest. He pulled back from the kiss, smirking as Dany’s lips tried to follow him. Carlos tightened his grip on Dany’s hair to keep him where he was. Their lips were so close, breath intermingling, but Carlos made sure they didn’t touch. He smiled as he teased the Russian, starting to unbutton his shirt annoyingly slowly. Part of Dany wanted to flip the two of them over so he was on top and just rip their clothes off but at the same time, he wanted to treat Carlos tonight.  
Once the Spaniard had undone the final button, he placed one more kiss on Dany’s lips before leaning back even further and starting to kiss his way down his boyfriend’s chest. Carlos smirked as he watched Dany’s muscles straining as he attempted to stay still. He loved watching the other driver squirm, taking pleasure in being the only one that was able to get such a reaction.   
He reached the bottom of Dany’s ribcage before dragging his lips back up, tugging on Dany’s shirt at the same time in an effort to get it off.   
“It’s your turn now.” Carlos smirked before pressing his mouth against Dany’s neck. The Russian’s eyes slipped closed for a second and he groaned at the feeling of Carlos sucking a vivid red mark. Normally, he wouldn’t have been able to do such a thing, it being too easily spotted by the media. But this weekend they had no such commitments.   
Grunting more to himself than to Carlos, Dany’s hands came up to Carlos’s shirt from where they had been clutching his thighs. His hands were shaking with need, making the first few buttons difficult before he finally managed to get some sense of control over his body.   
Pretty soon, both of them were shirtless, Carlos still atop Dany’s legs. He laughed breathlessly to himself.   
Dany took a moment to visually map Carlos’s chest and stomach, committing it all to memory before his hands brushed over the Spaniard’s abdomen. Carlos gasped so Dany’s hands travelled lower, gliding over the growing bulge in his trousers before coming up to unbutton them. As he did so, Carlos made a frustrated noise.   
“Stop teasing…” He grunted against Dany’s lips. Dany smiled wickedly.  
“If you say so.” In the blink of an eye, Carlos was on his back, pressed into the couch with his trousers being pulled off his legs along with his boxers. He groaned as his body became exposed to the cool breeze, boat rocking slightly in the waves.   
Dany was on him in seconds, pressing their cocks together even through the fabric of his own trousers. Carlos grunted at the friction, hands blindly grabbing at the clothing in an effort to have them both completely naked. He felt a small puff of breath on his neck before Dany withdrew, moving back and kicking away the offending garment.   
He joined Carlos on the sofa again hastily, pressing down on the brunette with his entire body weight. Carlos whimpered, rolling his hips against Dany’s in an effort to get even the slightest bit more stimulation. Dany groaned against him, thrusting back for a second. He felt Carlos’s fingers tighten around his shoulder, nails digging into his skin.  
“Lube?” Carlos gritted out, eyes opening briefly. Dany grinned at him, moving one hand away to search between the sofa cushions. He made a satisfied noise as his fingers enclosed around the bottle and brought it out for Carlos to see.   
“On your knees.” He smirked as Carlos moaned and did his best to obey. Dany was impressed that Carlos still had control of his limbs at this point, managing to maneuver himself so he was facing away from Dany on his stomach, propped up on his elbows.  
Dany smirked to himself at the sight before him and uncapped the lube, applying a generous amount to both Carlos’s ass and his finger before pressing in slowly.   
“No.” Dany froze where he was, ready to withdraw. All attention now focused on his boyfriend. Carlos grunted. “No fingers, want to feel it.” The tension left Dany’s body almost as quickly as it came. He pressed a kiss into Carlos’s back, withdrawing his fingers and opening the lube again to apply some to his aching cock.   
Carlos made another sound, something like a groan, as he felt the head of Dany’s cock pressing against him. He willed himself not to tense as Dany breached him, pushing in at a slow but constant pace. Dany’s fingers had a bruising grip on Carlos’s hips, both stopping the Spaniard from moving but also grounding himself.   
He gave Carlos time to adjust when he was completely inside, breath coming out in small puffs as he leant forward to rest his forehead in between Carlos’s shoulder blades. There was a moment of still before he felt Carlos roll his hips against him.  
“Move.” The brunette gritted out. Who was Dany to deny him? He set up a steady pace, not as fast as he knew Carlos wanted but still not exactly teasing either. Dany let out a string of low, drawn out noises, doing his best to try and keep his control.  
Carlos knew all the best ways to make him lose it though, angling his hips just right so Dany saw stars.   
The Russian growled hips immediately speeding up to set a punishing rhythm. The only sounds that could be heard were Dany’s grunts, Carlos’s whimpers and the slapping of skin on skin.   
Carlos squeezed his eyes tight shut, one hand reaching under himself to stroke his swollen cock. His moans got louder at the extra stimulation he was experiencing, the knot in his belly growing tighter. He heard Dany grunt behind him and he knew the Russian must be close as well.  
Carlos’s own release tipped Dany over the edge, making some kind of animalistic sound before pulling out and spilling himself over Carlos’s ass and lower back.   
Going limp under Dany and just starting to come down from his high, Carlos made a startled sound as he felt himself being picked up, a slightly sinister laughter in his ear before his entire body went cold for a moment.  
Dany started to laugh harder, Carlos looking all wet and confused. He cleared the water out of his eyes and looked around, finding them both in the sea next to the yacht.   
“Thought you might want to cool off…” Dany sniggered, evidently feeling extremely proud of himself. Carlos looked at him for a moment before splashing him.   
“How long do you have the boat for again?”  
“Baby, as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feel free to leave a comment if there's something you want to see in the next few chapters or contact be through by Tumblr yet-another-lockup :)


End file.
